musicfandomcom-20200222-history
CP Records
CP or Capital Prophet Records is a small Canadian independent record label. It was founded in 2001 in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada by a young entrepreneur, Tony SalHipHop Canada.com interview with CP Records founder and CEO Tony Sal. He is also the CEO of the enterprise. Tony Sal credits Belly for coming up with the name Capital Prophets Records. CP Records has secured pan-Canadian distribution through Fontana North/Universal and international licensing and distribution deals in many countries including UK, United States, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, the Middle East and Asia among others. In 2007 it also launched "CP Asia Pacific" and "CP Middle East" to target specific areas for expansion and distribution of materials, and all this in a bid to showcase Canadian artists globally, and allow for more signings with future international acts. There are presently two artists signed to CP Records, namely Belly and Danny Fernandes, after the departure of a major signed artist, namely Massari. CP Records has released todate three albums, one DVD, three mixtapes. CP Records former producer is Da Heala. Current Artists Signed To CP Records Belly Belly (Rebellyus), real name Ahmad Balshe, is a Canadian rapper of Palestinian origin best knwonn for his album The Revolution and his single Pressure. He won the 2008 Juno Award for Rap Recording of the Year for the album. Also at the MMVA Much Music Video Awards, Belly won Best Rap Video, for 2 years in a row for his singles Pressure and Ridin'. Danny Fernandes Danny Fernandes is a Canadian R&B and pop artist of Portuguese origin. He is the brother of Canadian recording artist Shawn Desman. He is best known for his album Intro and three singles Curious featuring Juelz Santana, Private Dancer feat. Belly reaching #32 in the Canadian Hot 100 and thus far the most successful Fantasy reaching the Top 30 of Canadian Hot 100 at #28. On Much Music Countdown, Private Dancer reached #1 on Oct.30, 2008. Former Artists Signed to CP Records Massari, real name Sari Fawasi Abboud, a main artist for CP Records was a R&B, pop, and hip hop Canadian artist of Lebanese origin. He had major success with the label with his self titled album Massari and many singles, notably Smile for Me, Be Easy, Real Love and Rush the Floor, the latter actually featuring rapper Belly of CP Records before splitting.Massari and CP Records Part Ways and signing for Universal Records Canada label for his second album. CP Records Releases Todate, CP Records has released under its name three albums, three mixtapes and one DVD. There is also currently one album in making by Belly. Albums *Massari - Massari (2006) Debut Album *Belly - The Revolution (2007) Debut Album *Danny Fernandes - Intro (2008) Debut Album Mixtapes *Belly - DBD Vol. 3 (feat. Big Mike) *Belly - DBD Vol. 2 (feat. DJ Slay Kay) *Belly - DBD Vol. 1 (feat. DJ Kool Kid) DVDs *Massari - Road To Success Awards Major awards have been won by Massari and *Belly including a Juno Award as well a number of Much Music Video Awards (MMVAs) as follows *Massari - MMVA 2006 Best Pop Video for Be Easy *Belly - Juno Award 2008 for Hip Hop Recording of The Year) *Belly - MMVA 2007 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video for Pressure) *Belly - MMVA 2008 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video Ridin') Singles: *Belly - Go Sens' Go (2006) *Massari - Be Easy (2006) *Massari - Real Love (2006) *Massari - Rush The Floor feat. Belly (2006) *Massari - Smile For Me feat. Loon (2006) *Belly - History of Violence (2006) *Belly - Pressure feat. Ginuwine (2006) *Belly - Don't Be Shy feat. Nina Sky (2007) *Belly - I'm The Man feat. Kurupt (2007) *Belly - Ridin' feat. Mario Winans (2007) *Belly - Smelly (2008) *Danny Fernandes - Curious feat. Juelz Santana (2008) *Danny Fernandes - Private Dancer feat. Belly (2008) *Danny Fernandes - Fantasy (2008) References External links *Official CP Records webs site *Capital Prophet Records MySpace page *Official Belly website *Official Belly Myspace page *Danny Fernandes Official web site *Danny Fernandes MySpace page *Danny Fernandes YouTube page Category:Canadian record labels Category:Record labels established in 2001